Demigod go to Hogwarts: Meet the Godly Transfer Students
by TheLoneHuntress
Summary: The story is set in between the battle of Labyrinth and the Last Olympian. Percy, Annabeth Thalia, and Nico went to Hogwarts to find out how the annoying, stuck up, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, a host of Kronos. But when Harry crush on Annabeth, love spells, drama unfold in Hogwarts. Percabeth, Maybe Thalico


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor Percy Jackson. This is a fanfiction based on J.K. Rowling's novels and Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson Series.

Summary: The story is set in between the battle of Labrynith and the Last Olympian. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico went to Hogwarts to find out how the annoying, stuck up, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, a host of Kronos. But when Harry crush on Annabeth, love spells, drama unfold in Hogwarts. But in this story, there is no Percabeth yet, for some weird reason that Percy and Annabeth aren't dating yet, even though Nico already been to Tartarus. Hope you have fun reading it!

Chapter One:

 **Harry Potter's POV**

I shove through the crowd of students as soon as I heard the screaming, followed closely by my friends Ron and Hermione. The students running in the opposite direction didn't help one bit. The exchange students can't really be that terrifying.

" What in the bloody hell is happening?!" yelled Ron over all the commotion. I, for one, would like to know. What can scare a group of Hogwarts students that battle Voldemort and won? We finally push out of stampeding students, wands and spell ready to fight. But nothing could have prepared us for the terrible sight.

" Is that a..." For once, Hermione failed for word. A gray and green and scaley dragon with... eight? No, nine heads lumbering toward us all nine heads hissing and spraying evil-smelling acid. Ron froze in shock but not me.

" Stupify!" I yelled. Expecting the monster to stop or at least blown back. But the demon swats me out of the way as if I'm just some annoying fly and keep heading toward the black limousine park in front of the school.

Oh no, I thought groggily, exchange students eaten by the monster in Hogwarts' front yard won't look good on the Daily Prophet.

Then a girl with spiky black hair climbs out of the limousine followed by a blonde.

"It followed us all the way here?!" The blonde shouted. The black-haired girl cursed. Then, as if she's insane, she charges the monster. I want to scream "No! Stay in the car!" but I can't find my voice. Ron, Hermione, and I watched, flabbergasted, as the girl with spiky black hair whips out a spear, where did she hide a spear? And slash through the monster's hide. It roared in pain and swoop in to try to bite her head off with no success. Where are their wands?

"Thalia!" The blonde gesture at her, motioning Thalia to step back. Thalia did. Not a second late, the ground split open with a deafening crack, shaking violently, swallowing the giant creature whole. I gaped, not sure if I'm delirious or not. Then a kid in aviator jacket steps out of the shadow. I could swear he wasn't there a second ago.

" Nico!" The blonde called in relief. " Thank the Gods! -wait, where's Percy?"

" Right here," A guy holding a pen wearing a tattered orange shirt that spelled something-Blood, I'm assuming that is Percy. "Annabeth."

She relaxed, ran over and hugged him. And that's when I finally got a good look at Annabeth. Oh, My, Dumbledore. She must be an angel-no, goddess, descended from heaven. Her blond hair glinted in the sunlight. Her feature was perfect, complete with stormy gray eyes. Her smile was strikingly pretty. Beautiful.

" What happened to you two?" She steps back from her embrace. Pointing at Percy's shirt.

" Empousai." He signed. " Not unusual. What about you? Have Rachel and you killed each other yet?"

She frowned and punches him in the arm jokingly.

" That was... amazing!" Thankfully, Hermione recovered from the shock and acknowledge them to our existence, I don't think I'll be able to talk yet. " That's some seriously good earth spell!"

"It's all Nico's credit," Annabeth replied. The kid in the aviator jacket nodded. He had a mess of brown hair and warm brown eyes, his features were Italian, regal and defined. Annabeth studies me and my friends for a second before smiling that dazzling smile of hers and answering. "I believe we weren't properly introduced yet. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Harry Potter." I manage to say without choking on my own tongue. I hope she heard of me as the destroyer of Voldemort. I tried to stand up taller. If she knows I'm the chosen one, she didn't show it. But who doesn't? "And your friends are...?"

" This is Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace," While they offer a handshake, wave or smile at their own name, honestly I expect them to at least widen their eyes in admiration, like many other wizards I met do, or ask for an autograph, but that they merely nodded. "Also," Annabeth frowned at her next phrase. saying them one. forceful. syllables. at a time" Ms. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is in the car."

" It's nice to meet you all, but we should go inside, Professor McGonagall and the teachers must be waiting." I tried to sound professional and reassuring. After all, they must be terrified. They don't look like they have much experiment with dragons. Lucky they have me to protect them. I'm positive I could take it down once I regain my head. I glanced back at the trail of students following me, Hermione was trying to talk to the Earth Magic Expert, Nico, who seem rather unwilling to compare spells. Ron kept glancing uncertaintly at the raven haired boy with sea green eyes and the spiky haired girl. A girl with flame red hair walked beside them. They all have fine features, almost...godly. I shooked off the thought, must have hit my head too hard. So instead I focus on creating a best image possible for Annabeth.

Heart thumping, I tried to make sense of what I was feeling as I lead them, mostly her, toward the castle. I kept glancing at Annabeth. She must not know who I am. Well, she'll find out soon enough.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV**

So this is the famous Harry Potter. Honestly, he didn't look like much at first sight but he got to have some secret side to him that defeated Voldemort. I watch him closely as he leads us up the front door. I sigh internally when he turns his head around to look at me the fifth time. Must be the monster dust covering all of us. So much for "be as normal as possible" instructed by Chiron.

I took in our surrounding as we enter the hall. Wow. Above us, portraits look at us with interest, they move around in their frame as they try to get a better look at us. This is magic worthy of Hecate. The architecture and design? I would believe them if they told me my mom created it herself. Swerving stairs like the labyrinth( but much more pleasant and didn't have a hunger for our blood) move to form new path and bridges. Every doorway we passed has some curious students peeking out, checking us out.

After a few twist and turns, we arrive at a statue of a winged lion. I'm guessing it's a griffin.

"Professor McGonagall?" called Harry. Did he just talk to the statue? Should I be worried? Maybe he fell and hit his head too hard. Ugh, the leftover adrenaline from the hydra attack is making me paranoid and on edge. "The transfer students are here!"

" There you are!" A high shrill feminine voice gasps in relief from behind us. We all spun around, demigods faster, Percy with his ballpoint pen ready. My hand was halfway at my waist, where my dagger was kept. I guess we all had enough monsters sneaking up on us today. The spoken woman, look about in her mid-forty with pale skin, black hair and jade eyes raise her hand in a surrendering motion at our action. "You must be the transfer students," she studied us nervously. I wonder if she knows what we are capable of. Professor McGonagall seems to read my thoughts and gulped.

" I do hope you had a pleasant ride."

 **Minerva McGonagall POV**

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that Harry is protected by warriors such as yourself," I said once we're alone. Harry had looked rather grumpy when I told him and his friends to go. " I understand that if you have questions, feel free to ask them. With the war with you-know-" I corrected myself. " Voldemort, although he is dead, it has left us in a scattered and weakened state. All hopes and eyes on Potter. It would be chaos if anything happens to him. Whether if he got killed by leftover death eaters or slip and tripped."

" You did us as much a favor as you did us," Annabeth said. That girl was curt and polite but smart. Definitely a Ravenclaw. I smile at that thought. "we will try our best to fit in. But before we go, may I bother you with a translation spell?"

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare POV**

Percy. Is. So. Clueless. How can I get that stupid boy to ask me out?

Since the moment I step in the wizard's enchanted dining hall I have been flirting with him relentlessly. All through the Welcome feast and he just looks plainly confused. I have to get him to ask me out before Annabeth do. He clearly likes me. How can he deny his feelings when mines so strong I can kiss him right there and then.

But Annabeth... Sigh. I like Annabeth, really, I do. It's just that she hang way too close to my Percy. Yeah, Percy is definitely mine, he is so cute and brave and charming. I been crushing on him since I guide him through that crazy labyrinth. He must like me too since he clearly still hasn't ask Annabeth out, either. Over the summer, truth to be told, I've gotten a little desperate. This wait is agonizing!

I thought the new quest can help me spend some quality time with Percy without Annabeth disrupting. Maybe even get him to be my boyfriend. Hmm.

It's time for the sorting of the houses, I hope I got the same house with Percy. That will give me the time I needed to persuade him to ask me out...

Why are they are bringing out a hat?

 **Harry Potter's POV**

As usual, the sorting hat sings a song about the victory to wizards and death to Voldemort. Ever since I defeated Voldemort, the hat has been praising non-stop about me. I glance at Annabeth, but she wasn't paying attention to the hat about how great I am. She is glancing at the black haired guy, Percy. Jealousy is written all over her face.

What is so great about him, I fumed. He didn't defeat Voldemort, he didn't die and came back. I frowned.

Wait... am I ... Jealous? That's not right. Girls think about me, not the other way around. My face grew hot as my mind drifted to Annabeth and I kissing. Now, where did that thought come from? What is wrong with me? Shaking my head, I try desperately to focus on the sorting.

Rachel was sorted into Ravenclaw, Thalia was sorted into Gryffindor, that's good. She seems like a close friend to Annabeth, maybe she can tell her all about me...

Oh! It's Annabeth's turn!

 **Annabeth Chase's POV**

How dare she! First, ramble on and on hinting how Percy and she will be perfect together in the car on the way to Hogwarts, and now shamelessly flirting with Percy all throughout dinner. And he didn't even notice! I can't believe that Percy's so blind? Ughh...

"Annabeth Chase."

Huh? Oh. It's my turn to sit on a stool and let a hat announce my fate in front of everyone. Great. Just what I need. The hat annoyingly started pulling random memories out of my brain. My first quest with Percy and Grover, facing the giant Polyphemus to buy Percy more time in the sea of monsters, that time I held up the sky, me stabbing a monster to save Percy in the battle of Labyrinth, the hat spins to a stop to a simple memory, me, strategizing with my cabin mates and Percy for a game of capture the flag. Why is the hat interested in this particular memory?

" Ravenclaw!" The hat called out. So I'm one of the witty. I walk to my new table. Where the other Ravenclaws cheered. Rachel didn't meet my eyes.

" Percy Jackson." Percy walked stiffly, glancing at me. My heart leaped at the fact that he looked at me not Rachel. Nervous, he sat on the battered stool. Then he froze as if the hat said something. He gulped.

" Griffindor!" The ruined old hat yelled so loudly that Percy cringed.

Concerned, I was about to approach him when Rachel rushed over and GRABBED his hands, whispering to him. Percy is so distracted that he didn't notice. Rachel shot me a smirk. Well, that's it! They can cuddle and whisper secrets all they want. They can even do this quest without me. I stormed out of the dining hall without a second glance.

 **Nico Di Angelo's POV**

After Annabeth's sudden leave, Thalia glance at me worriedly from the Gryffindor Table. I nodded. Just about to jump into a shadow to check on Annabeth when Professor McGonagall called my name.

" Nico Di Angelo."

I cursed, silently. And walk up to that stupid hat. I can feel the student's curious eyes on me. I sighed and put that battered hat on. That's my first mistake.

A voice from out of nowhere whispered, "Powerful And Dangerous aren't you, Son of Hades. If you choose the wrong path, you will end up more famous than You-know-who." And as if to prove his point. Images suddenly flash through my mind. Facing Dr. Thorn on a snowy cliff, stumbling alone through the dark labyrinth, bleeding from several wounds, Bianca's ghost being judged before the 3 judges of the dead. My heartbeat quickened. Then it showed me the place I feared the most. Poisonous mist engulfed to me, the goddess cackling in the distance, my heart burns but the rest of me is cold with despair, then I can't breath. I gasped and snapped open my eyes.

I tug off the stupid hat, drew my Stygian blade and slash through the soft material of silk leaving the hat barely resembled something wearable. It has no right to poke in my personal business. It has no right to be in my head.

Several students stood up wands ready, eyeing my sword. Why did I even bother coming here?

The sorting hat sat smoldering from the cut my sword made. Coughed for a few seconds. Then croaked, " touchy subjects, eh?" The hat wheezed in pain. "Griffindor." Damn the hat.

Without a word I shadow traveled out of there, not caring whether it had blown our cover. The image of hell lingered in my mind.

What did you guys think? Please write reviews! More Percy and Annabeth and Rachel drama on next page!


End file.
